


Status Report

by CaraLee



Series: There Wolf, There Castle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Plot Glimmers, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Stiles does illegal things on a routine basis, Stiles has connections, The McCall Pack is small, They are failing him, but it will grow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: The McCall Pack meets over lunch to discuss things.





	Status Report

**Author's Note:**

> DRCMC = The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

* * *

"There's a new girl in Gryffindor." Stiles announces as he sits down across from Scott at the Hufflepuff table and begins loading a plate.

Scott frowns at him over the top of his book on caring for Manticores. "What do you mean, a new girl?"

Stiles squints at the book. "Please tell me that Hagrid hasn't obtained a Manticore for class. Otherwise I'm going to need you to beat me up so I'll have to go to the infirmary."

"Hagrid doesn't have a Manticore." Scott assures him. "We're too busy with the Hippogriffs right now. Goldtalon is pregnant and it isn't going well."

"So, XXX creatures instead of XXXX." Stiles rolls his eyes. "That's so reassuring. Though," he looks thoughtful, "technically _you_ are a XXXX magical creature now and you do spend a lot of time down there-"

"It's called a work-study, Stiles. It pays for my scholarship." Scott glances around. "And I’m not an animal!"

Stiles winces. "Sorry."

"So what do you mean, a new girl?"

"Exactly what I said!" Stiles says through a mouthful of stew. "Last night she wasn't here. This morning she comes down from the 6th years girls room as calm as you please." He pauses to shovel more stew into his mouth. "She's French."

"Then why is she here and not at Beauxbatons?" Scott asks. "And why now, a week after school started?

"I don't know that yet." Stiles puts his fork down and begins digging through his book bag. "On another note, _The_   _Daily Prophet_ has gone crazy. The entire first page is this huge article lambasting Mcgonagall and calling for," he pulls the paper free of his bag. "'Extreme measures to be taken to safeguard our children.'" he reads off. "Page two maligns Minister Shacklebolt and DMLE Deputy Head Granger for supporting her. Though I don't know what they expected from Granger, considering what she did for House Elves while she was with DRCMC."

Scott's stomach turns and he pushes his plate away. "What is 'extreme measures' supposed to mean?"

Stiles sighs and shoves the paper back in his bag. "Other than calling for Mcgonagall's resignation? I don't know. Dad won't tell me anything and they have a new secretary that I haven't bribed and threatened into turning informant for me yet. And Nora at the DRCMC isn't giving me anything either."

"Of course she isn't." Scott leans in and lowers his voice even further. "This isn't a bunch of wizards getting drunk and pranking muggles or a crowd getting rowdy at a Quidditch game. This is werewolves going rogue and attacking people!"

"Actually," Stiles' eyes brighten. " I think its only one werewolf."

"What?"

"So, I talked to Erica-"

"Erica? I thought you were scared of her?"

Stiles frowns at him. "I was not scared of her! Okay, maybe a little. But ironically, she is a lot less terrifying now that she is a werewolf. Anyway, I asked her what happened, the night they were bitten. She said she and Boyd were out in a park together and 'lost track of time'."

Scott gives him a look for the sarcasm.

"She said that it came out of nowhere, bit them each once and then, instead of going on in the grand, mauling tradition of attacking werewolves, it just ran off. Sound familiar?"

Scott flinches a little.

"And, I mean, they never caught the werewolf that was in the Forbidden Forest, the one that bit you-"

"Keep your voice down, Stiles!" Scott hisses at him, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Sorry." Stiles lowers his voice. "But think about it. A month after you are bitten, Erica and Boyd are attacked. One month later-" he pulls a small stack of newspaper clippings from his bag. "A Mr. George Middleburn is bitten in Edinburgh, just bitten, not mauled. That's one attack per full moon, same method, and look." He spreads the clippings out on the table. "You were bitten in the Forbidden Forest, which is heavily warded just so that things like that won't happen. And Erica, Boyd, and the other one were all bitten in heavily populated areas. Heavily  _muggle_ areas. And yet no instances of random animal attacks in the muggle news."

He gives Scott a meaningful look and Scott's blood runs cold. "They are deliberate. He's deliberately making more werewolves."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at LiveAndLetRain and TeenWolfBookshelf


End file.
